My Friend the Diclonius
by Silent Watchman
Summary: An Elfen Lied Sailor Moon crossover: Usagi meets a strange new girl who is more than she appears. Rated for language and exessive violence. I beleive this may be the first Elfen Lied Sailor Moon xover. Please tell me what you thought of it. No flames.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own either Sailor Moon or Elfen Lied. This story is not for profit, just for fun.

Forward: This story takes place a little after the final arc of Sailor Moon. It does not match any timeline in Elfen Lied

My Friend the Diclonius

Near the Central Tokyo Shopping District there are a lot of hotdog venders. Like much of the western culture that finds its way to Japan, there was a big boom in business followed by a steady decline once the novelty wore off. Hotdogs are still big though, and venders wander about the malls and outlet stores toting their wares.

Mizuni peeked around an alleyway corner at the hotdog vender pushing his cart by. This was a game of patience and stealth; the vendor was still not in range of her vectors and it would be foolish to try and steal from his cart in the open. Mizuni adjusted the cap she wore to cover her horns and waited for the vender to get close enough. She had not eaten since yesterday afternoon and the pangs of hunger from her stomach were unbearable. But such was the consequence of a life on the run.

Mizuni was not entirely human. She was an offshoot mutant called a Diclonius, but she did not know that. For as long as she could remember she had always just been The Freak. She didn't even know if Mizuni was her real name. It was the name given to her by the child welfare service that had placed her into foster care. What she did know was that she was different; that her cat-ear horns, magenta hair and eyes, as well as the strange "ghost hands" she produced set her apart.

Most people she knew simply called her The Freak. Her foster parents had called her that. Whenever something went wrong The Freak was probably responsible, and when her two older foster brothers wanted to vent their anger and aggression The Freak was always a handy target, at least until that fateful day when Mizuni discovered her vectors. After that she no longer had a foster family.

There was no time to reminisce about the past for Mizuni though. The hotdog cart was getting closer and she had to eat. Steal or go hungry; that was the first lesson she had learned when she began life on the streets. Mizuni tensed herself to spring into action. She could just feel the hotdog cart at the very edge of her vector range. She let it get a few more feet before she sprang into action.

With astounding speed two of Mizuni's vectors whipped under the cart and yanked the wheels off of the side furthest away from her. The cart tipped over with a crash and foil-wrapped hotdogs as well as condiment bottles spilled onto the sidewalk. The vender, cursing a blue streak, ran to fetch the wheels of the cart that Mizuni had hurled into the street. Mizuni's four vectors quickly grabbed four hotdogs and drew them around the corner to Mizuni's waiting hands. She stuffed them into an old knapsack she had found and hurried away before she was discovered.

Once Mizuni could be relatively well assured that she was not close enough to her crime scene to be tied to it she pulled the first hotdog out of her knapsack and unwrapped it. Mizuni was in heaven as she began eating and filling up her empty stomach. She stepped out of the alleyway to make her way to a public park where she liked to eat. Sometimes, if she was feeling generous, she would share some of her food with the pigeons. They too lived like vagabonds, scavenging for their food and fighting to stay alive, and Mizuni saw them as kindred spirits of sorts.

As she stepped on the sidewalk, Mizuni was too absorbed in her hotdog to notice a blond-haired figure, also not paying much attention to her surroundings, rushing toward her.

-:-:-

In another part of Tokyo, a number of men were gathered together in an abandoned warehouse. For the past several days a number of trucks had come and gone, dropping off refrigerator boxes as well as a number of innocent looking crates that held not so innocent cargo.

Jotoma Timura took another drag off of his cigarette as the latest crate to arrive from the research facility was opened. He looked down his clip-board at the inventory; two dozen custom-made .30 caliber assault rifles with almost a hundred thirty round clips to go with them… and that was just one crate of weapons.

Jotoma scowled to himself as he checked off the list on his clipboard. Some of his superior officers had complained that this much firepower was unnecessary. After all it was just one rogue diclonius. But Jotoma had seen firsthand what this diclonius was capable of and the images had remained burned into his mind. No, it was better to err on the side of caution, and Jotoma Timura was well known as being very cautious.

Near a control console a fax machine whirred as it printed out a message from the research facility. One of Jotoma's junior officers took it and quickly read over it. "Sir, the profile you requested had just arrived."

"Ah, excellent," Jotoma declared as he read over the target profile. It had taken months to piece together the few clues about the rouge diclonius. They hadn't even known she was here until her foster family was found dead. They were able to backtrack through child welfare service records and found that a strange girl was born with horns and left unclaimed at the hospital by her parents. The hospital staff had named her Mizuni and placed her into foster care when she was old enough. She should be about sixteen now.

Jotoma had seen death before, but nothing could compare to the butchery that this rogue diclonius had inflicted on her foster family. There were no current photographs of his target, but she would not be hard to spot, her horns would tell them exactly what she was. Jotoma finished his cigarette and flicked it onto the floor where he extinguished it with his boot. He was here to find the rogue diclonius, Mizuni, and he would not fail.

-:-:-

Usagi Tsukino kept checking her watch as she raced home from school. A new Sailor V. movie had come out and she wanted to get opening day seats. Of course, it could be considered just a little pointless to see the Sailor V. movies as Usagi knew the _real_ Sailor

Venus, but she enjoyed them all the same.

The last few months had been hectic for Usagi. The final defeat of Chaos had nearly destroyed her and had left emotional scars that would not quite heal. She was also in her last year of high school and with her eighteenth birthday just around the corner she was going through a lot of stress; but she had matured greatly during that time. But right now, Usagi was more concerned about unwinding for a while.

Across the street, Usagi's friends, Naru and Umino waved as she ran past. Umino was hardly recognizable from the gawky nerd that Usagi had known since junior high. He had grown quite tall and had started to fill out his lanky frame with some muscle. He still had coke bottle glasses and his hair was still a mess, but at least his acne had cleared.

Usagi waved back to her friends. "Are you guys sure you don't want to come see the new Sailor V. movie with me!" she called out.

Naru cupped her hands around her mouth to be heard across the busy street. "Sorry, Usagi, but there's a new art display at the museum that I've been wanting to see, and Umino promised to take me to see it!"

"Ok, but you guys are going to be the ones missing out!" Usagi called back. She checked her watch again. "Gah, I'm barely going to have enough time to get home get changed and get to the theater!" She took off in a full run. Usagi was so absorbed in monitoring her time that she completely missed the person stepping out of the alley in front of her. Serena could not avoid a collision and she and this stranger both went head over heals and landed in an ungainly tangle of arms and legs on the sidewalk.

Mizuni growled as she extracted herself from the klutz who had just knocked her over. She looked at her half eaten hotdog laying in the gutter and snarled. With one swift move Mizuni got to her feet and roughly pulled Usagi to hers. "Why don't you pay attention to where you're going, bone-head!" she spat.

Usagi looked the girl she ran into up and down. She was nearly as tall as Usagi's friend Makoto, but not so muscular. What immediately caught Usagi's attention was the girl's magenta colored eyes and shoulder length hair. They immediately reminded her of Chibiusa, her future daughter. '_Could this be another person from the future crystal Tokyo_?' thought Usagi. "Sorry about your hotdog," said Usagi at last after a few uncomfortable moments of silence. "How much do I owe you for it?"

"Nothing," said Mizuni. "Don't worry about it." Mizuni turned to walk away. She was feeling a bit irritated about being knocked over, but she was not interested in causing a scene. She had only gotten a few steps when she felt a hand grasp her arm.

"Hey come on, let me make it up to you," said Usagi. She felt bad about ruining this girl's lunch, but she also wanted to investigate her further. All thoughts of seeing the Sailor V. movie had disappeared.

Mizuni shrugged Usagi's arm off. She was about to tell Usagi to get lost, but it had been a long time since anyone had been genuinely apologetic for anything they had done to her. Mizuni sighed and placed both her hands on Usagi's shoulders so she could look her straight in the eye. "Look, I appreciate that you want to replace my lunch, but don't worry about it. I'm not a sympathy case and I'm not good company. So please, do us both a favor and just leave me alone. Ok?"

"I was just trying to be nice," said Usagi softly as the strange pink-haired girl turned to leave. She had been spurned by people she was trying to be friendly with before, but experience still did not ease the sting of rejection.

Mizuni stopped in her tracks. She couldn't remember the last time someone had shown her kindness. A small part of her, a part that she kept buried and usually refused to let out for fear of rejection, was genuinely touched. She was a loner, but was still lonely.

"Alright," Mizuni sighed. "I'll let you buy me lunch, but then you scram, got it?"

Usagi grinned as she grasped Mizuni by the hand and pulled her down the street. "I know a great place to eat! It's a local arcade and soda shop that's run by a friend of mine and they make great burgers. My name is Usagi by the way, what's yours?"

"Mizuni," Mizuni replied. She shook her head as she allowed herself to be dragged along by a pigtailed girl who had the strangest hair she had ever seen. '_What have I gotten myself into_?' thought Mizuni.

-:-:-

Mizuni could not help but wolf down her food. Usagi had decided to try to ferret as much information out of Mizuni as possible and had outdone herself with burgers fries and milkshakes, though it would set her back financially for a couple of weeks. However, Usagi was unable to get much information from Mizuni as she paused only to nod, grunt, or give short answers.

Finally Mizuni declared herself stuffed to capacity and announced it was time to leave. She got up and bowed to Usagi. "Thank you Usagi," she said. "I really appreciated lunch, but I have to go."

"Hey, I'll walk you home," Usagi offered. She was determined to find out who Mizuni really was, even if it killed her.

Mizuni shook her head. For the first time she did not want anyone to see where she slept out of paranoia, but out of embarrassment. She was afraid that if Usagi found out she was homeless she would be rejected again. "Sorry, but I'm going to have to insist that I go home alone. But hey, I'll see you around your school later, if that's ok."

"Yeah, it was fun hanging out with you," said Usagi cheerfully. "I'll see you tomorrow, same place."

"Sure, see you tomorrow, Usagi," said Mizuni. While she really did want to hang out with Usagi, she was feeling a little uncomfortable with the positive attention she was receiving. She had no idea what the proper reaction to kindness was. Without a backwards glance she hurried out of the arcade and down the street to her hiding place.

Usagi watched Mizuni go for several minutes. She had a good idea that Mizuni was hiding something and she wanted to find out what.

-:-:-

It took about half an hour for Mizuni to reach her destination. Her "home" was an old abandoned maintenance room in a subway tunnel. Mizuni had found it months ago and decided that it would be the perfect place to hide out. It had electricity, running water in a still functional bathroom, and an old cot that whoever was stationed there could use for a nap if he needed it. She snaked her vectors under the door and undid the latches that she had put in place to keep intruders out. Within the room were her few meager possessions; a few changes of clothes she had stolen, some soaps and shampoos that a hotel had thrown out, a comb with a few teeth missing, some candles she had found in the trash, some matches, and a few old tatty books.

Mizuni lit a candle and selected a book to read. She preferred to use candlelight so no one could detect an unauthorized use of power in this part of the subway tunnel. She pulled her hat off and hung it on the edge of the cot and began to read.

-:-:-

Usagi felt very nervous and creeped out by her surroundings. She had followed Mizuni down this old subway tunnel, and now Usagi was pretty sure she knew why Mizuni had declined to let her walk her home. Despite all rational thought telling her to turn around and go back the way she came, her conscience and heart would not let her. Usagi could sense just how lonely this girl was and really did want her to know that at least one person cared.

Usagi crept as silently as possible down the subway tunnel. She wasn't sure where Mizuni was, but was sure she had gone this way. As Usagi pressed forward into the gloom her foot hit a discarded pop can, causing it to clank a few feet down the tunnel.

The noise was enough to alert Mizuni to an intruder. She could tell that it was a little ways past her door and that the person was still facing away from her. Mizuni quickly kicked the door open and sprang into the tunnel. The person was just at the edge of her vector range of twelve feet so Mizuni quickly swept the person's feet from under them before she could get a good look at whoever it was. Once her eyes adjusted to the darkness she could not believe them. It was Usagi! The little moron must have followed her. Feeling both defensive and disgusted Mizuni quickly rolled the girl onto her back and lifted her by her shirt collar.

"You just don't know when to quit do you?" hissed Mizuni only inches from Usagi's face. "So, what hair-brained idea brought you down here?"

Usagi's eyes began filling with tears. "I didn't come here to spy on you! I came because I was worried about you. You're not very good at hiding the fact that you're all alone."

Mizuni sighed and removed her hands from Usagi's uniform shirt. She had apparently underestimated this girl. "Why don't you come inside? I guess I owe you an explanation."

Usagi meekly followed Mizuni into the maintenance room. She quickly took in the surroundings, but found her eyes drawn to the horns on Mizuni's head. Usagi hesitantly reached out her hand to touch one of the horns. "What are these?" she asked.

"The bane of my existence," growled Mizuni as she brushed Usagi's hand away. "These got me abandoned as a newborn and abused in foster care. It's because of these damned horns that I am out on the streets. All my life people have called me The Freak when they've seen them. That's why I cover them." She slowly turned to face Usagi, her eyes full of challenge. "You think they're weird too, don't you?"

Usagi grinned and shook her head. "I think they're cool, even cute! They look like cat ears sticking out of your hair!"

Mizuni laughed at the description and gave Usagi one of her rare genuine smiles. "You really don't mind them, do you?"

"Not one bit!" exclaimed Usagi. The wide smile slowly faded from her face as she really started to look at Mizuni's living conditions. No person should have to live like this. "Do you really live here by yourself?"

"Yeah, and I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't tell anyone I'm here," said Mizuni. She really did not want anyone to drop in on her unexpectedly.

"That shouldn't be an issue," exclaimed Usagi. She leapt to her feet and seized Mizuni's wrist. "I know; why don't you come to stay with my family? I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

Mizuni bit her lower lip. She desperately wanted to be accepted but she also harbored a deep distrust of people. She had been hurt in the past and had no desire to be hurt again. "I don't know…" she said.

But Usagi had heard the hesitation in Mizuni's reply. She grinned broadly and began loading Mizuni's things into the knapsack. "Don't worry," Usagi soothed. "My family is really nice. Well, my kid brother can be a pain, but all kid brothers are like that."

Mizuni could not help but feel apprehensive as she helped Usagi load her meager belongings into the pack. She looked around her little area and felt a pang of remorse. '_If doesn't work out,_' she thought, '_I'm going to have to find a new place to stay_.'

-:-:-

Kenji sighed as he looked Usagi's new friend over. She looked the part of a homeless runaway; her clothes were threadbare and dirty and she looked as if she hadn't had a bath in weeks. He also couldn't understand why she insisted in keeping her hat on indoors.

But Kenji Tsukino had decided to share his daughter's compassion. His wife, Ikoku, had insisted that Mizuni not spend one more night on the streets and she was now on her way to the mall to buy some clean new clothes for her.

"Well, I suppose that you'll have to stay in Usagi's room," he said. "We have a few inflatable mattresses you can sleep on, or you can sleep on the sofa, whichever you prefer."

"I think I'll sleep on a mattress in Usagi's room," replied Mizuni. She had deep misgivings about sleeping in the open.

"I think my wife has some spare clothes that should fit you," Kenji continued. "I'll get a few pairs for you while you get yourself cleaned up."

Mizuni quickly made her way upstairs and found the bathroom straightaway. She almost felt like whooping for joy when she saw an actual shower with a number of scented shampoos. She quickly stripped off her clothing and spent a good hour luxuriating scrubbing away the grime and gunk that had accumulated from a life on the run. It had been more than a year since she had gotten a chance for a long hot shower.

When Mizuni had finished she quickly made her way to Usagi's room. A few undergarments as well as a few dresses had been laid out for her. She had just finished dressing when Usagi burst into the room with several large bags.

"Ooh I can't wait to see how some of these look on you." said Usagi as she began unpacking the bags.

Mizuni frowned as she looked around at the general state of disarray that was Usagi's bedroom. "You know Usagi, my living space may have been a little dirty, but at least it was organized. Your bedroom looks like a disaster."

"Yeah, I know, but let's take care of that later. I want to see how some of these outfits look on you."

"Oh I don't think so," said Mizuni sternly. "I can't live in a mess like this. I'll help you clean up this mess and then we can play dress-up."

-:-:-

Later that night Mizuni lay awake as the Tsukino residence settled down. She could hear Usagi snoring gently from her bed; her cute black cat Luna curled up by her pillow. Mizuni felt strange sleeping in a strange home where the people weren't incredibly judgmental, but felt good as well. After a time she rolled over and drifted off to sleep.

-:-:-

Jotoma took a drag off of his cigarette and stared at the rising moon. He was up to three packs a day and readily acknowledged that smoking was a dirty vice, but no method he had tried had helped to kick the nicotine addiction. He stood on the roof of the warehouse and surveyed the vast city stretched out before him.

Jotoma looked at the badly maimed creature that was strapped to a nutrient chair and sitting next to him. She was a diclonius; about seven years old with wispy pink hair and eyes. Her limbs had been amputated and she received all of her fluids and nutrients through an intravenous drip.

Jotoma felt incredible pity for this poor child and deep disgust for the scientists who created this monstrosity. She served her purpose though. The nutrient chair was also part neural inhibitor and it had been discovered early on that the constant bombardment on the diclonius nervous system both inhibited the development of their vectors, as well as enhanced their telepathic range. This poor miserable child was essentially a living radar.

Jotoma turned back to look at the rising moon. '_As soon as we locate and detain this rogue_,' he told himself. '_I'm going to give this poor thing a quiet, painless, quick death_.' He felt no hatred or malice towards the creature. It was simply the sort of humane disposal that he would have given a cancer-ridden cat or dog.

Jotoma inhaled the last bit of tobacco from his cigarette and flicked it off the roof of the warehouse. Somewhere in this city was his rogue diclonius, Mizuni. Finding her was going to take a lot of patience, and detaining her would require incredible skill. Jotoma slowly made his way from the roof and to the barracks where his men would be sleeping. He elected to set up a bunk away from them and sleep alone. Jotoma always tried to distance himself from those men whom he would be compelled to send to their deaths.


	2. Chapter 2

"So this homeless girl has really been staying with you all this time?" asked a very incredulous Rei. It had been five days since Mizuni moved in with her and Usagi had finally decided that she couldn't keep Mizuni a secret any longer. She figured that a trip to the amusement park was the perfect way to introduce Mizuni to the rest of the Sailor Senshi.

"What else could I do?" asked Usagi, matching Rei's tone. "Was I supposed to let her keep sleeping on the streets? You know you can be kind of heartless sometimes Rei."

Rei scowled and turned her back on Usagi. Minako, who had been spending the last ten minutes trying to mediate between Usagi and Rei, massaged her throbbing temples. "Perhaps you two could start arguing in private so the rest of us don't have to get caught in the middle of them." Makoto and Ami both voiced their agreement. "Seriously," Minako continued, "you two don't fight like sisters; you fight like an old married couple."

Luna, who had been watching from her favorite perch, curled around the back of Ami's neck, chuckled as a sudden thought came to her. "So now Usagi is taking in people as if they were stray cats!"

Everyone had a good laugh at this. Even Rei could not help but chuckle at the irony of Luna's statement.

"So where is Mizuni anyways?" asked Makoto. She checked her watch. "You told her to be here at 1:30 and it's now 1:40. We're going to lose most of our Sunday off if she doesn't show soon."

-:-:-

It was perhaps another five minutes before Mizuni finally arrived at the Hikawa-Jina shrine where the Senshi waited for her. Her faced was flushed and judging from the state of her hair and clothes she had just ran all that way there. She straightened the ribbons that Usagi had put into her hair to hide her horns and took a deep breath to compose herself. Crossing her fingers and praying that Usagi would not be angry she rang the bell of the shrine.

Usagi and another dark haired girl showed up almost immediately. Usagi looked happy to see Mizuni but the raven-haired girl looked rather cross.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" gasped Mizuni. "I got chased by a stray dog when I took a shortcut through the park and it took me almost ten minutes to lose him."

"Well, I suppose we could forgive you for being late this once," said Rei coldly. Mizuni looked rather hurt at this comment and Usagi immediately launched into another argument with Rei. The other three Senshi quickly came to the rescue and introductions were made all around.

As the group set out for the amusement park Mizuni found herself very glad that none of Usagi's friends had pressed the issue further. She had a very good reason for being late and knew what the reaction would be if she had told the truth.

-:-:-

**Fifteen Minutes Earlier**

_Mizuni paused to admire her reflection in a store front window as she made her way across town to the shrine where Usagi had asked her to meet the rest of her friends. They would also meet up with Usagi's boyfriend as soon as he finished a test at college. She had seen several pictures of Usagi's boyfriend Mamoru and actually found herself becoming jealous of Usagi's incredible luck at snagging such a hot guy._

_Mrs. Tsukino had really done a good job of selecting outfits to fit Mizuni's unusual hair color. She had decided to go for a goth look and Mizuni was now drawing hardly any stares, her magenta hair seemed perfectly in place with her purple top, black jumper skirt and thigh high red and black stockings. She had also wisely used black velvet ribbons to hide her horns._

_-:-:-_

_Across town, unbeknownst to Mizuni, another being was seeing the same reflection, along with the names of the surrounding stores and streets as Mizuni continued to her destination. The little mutilated diclonius girl began rattling of the description of Mizuni's clothes, her hair and her surroundings as Jotoma stood by and repeated the descriptions word for word into an earpiece that would keep him in direct and discreet contact with the strike team. They were all dressed as civilians and all carrying concealed semi-auto nine-millimeters. The first of his men reported a positive sighting and quickly informed the rest of the team of the location and direction of the diclonius's line of travel. In minutes the team would close in, and then it all depended on how cooperative the diclonius would be._

_-:-:-_

_Mizuni knew she was being followed. The man wearing a dark jacket and sunglasses was trying to be discreet, but was failing horribly at it. As Mizuni neared a corner, another man wearing the exact same style of jacket and sunglasses was standing there staring at her. He made no attempt to hide this fact and actually gave her a rather cold half smile._

_Mizuni turned at the corner and hoped that she could find a way to lose her followers. She was halfway down the block when she spied another man with the same jacket and sunglasses as the first two standing near the entrance to an alley. He nodded at Mizuni and gestured to the alley with one thumb. He also pointed to a small device that consisted of an ear plug and small microphone. Mizuni turned around and saw that her other two pursuers were also wearing earpieces._

_Mizuni's first thoughts were that they were tied to the police somehow. Not wanting to cause a scene, she tried to look calm as she entered the alleyway, though her heart was beating a mile a minute._

_At the end of the alley two more men were waiting, both dressed like the other three who now stepped in behind her, blocking her way back out to the street._

"_So, did I do something wrong, officers?" she asked. With the new cloths and clean hair she would hardly fit the description given by anyone she had stolen from on the streets._

"_There's no need to be worried," said one of the men. "We know you are different from normal people, and we know that you must be frightened and alone, living by yourself on the streets."_

"_Who says I'm living on the streets?" asked Mizuni. "I have a family. You guys must have mistaken me for someone else." She tried to push her way back through the men but one of them physically blocked her while another removed the ribbons that she tried to conceal her horns with._

"_Oh, we're not mistaken, Mizuni," said the man who removed the ribbons. "We know exactly what you are. We also know that you have been treated badly because of your deformity. But you're not alone. We have a secure facility where you can be safe, where you can be with others with your condition and receive the best medical treatment available for it. We've come to take you there."_

_Mizuni felt her heart flutter. '_Others with my condition_?' she thought. '_There are more like me_?' Mizuni was desperate to get more information but she also was too deep-rooted in her distrust. "What if I said that I don't think I want to go with you right now?" she asked._

"_Then we would say that you don't have a choice in the matter," snarled another man. He pulled a strange device from his coat that looked like a half-moon shaped metal donut with a bunch of wires sticking out of it. "This is called a nerve scrambler," he said. "It keeps you from being able to use your vectors on us. Now, you can either cooperate, or we can take you in by force. It's your choice."_

_Mizuni noticed that all of the men had pistols in their coats. But the man with the nerve scrambler had said something that interested Mizuni even more. "Vectors?" she asked._

"_No more questions!" barked another man. "You'll get all the information you want and more when we get you to the facility, freak!"_

_Mizuni snarled as her vectors snaked out from her body. Her temper flared and she found a sudden desire to hurt these men, badly. "Don't call me a freak, you bastard!" she growled. With amazing speed she vibrated her vectors at an ultrasonic frequency and whipped them across one man's shins. He dropped onto the bleeding stumps and howled in pain. Before he hit the ground two more of Mizuni's vectors slammed into the sides of his head like a pair of sledge hammers. His head popped like a soap bubble and he flopped like a beached fish as his nervous system began firing randomly._

_The other four men pulled out their guns and began firing. Acting purely by instinct Mizuni's vectors began deflecting the small arms rounds. Two of the men near the alley entrance began backing away while the other two actually pressed closer. Concentrating hard, Mizuni swung her vibrating vectors at the two men at neck and waist level respectively. They were quickly dismembered and fell to the ground as red arterial blood spurted from their mutilated bodies._

_Mizuni quickly turned to face the other men. She swung her vectors at them but they were just out of reach and she only succeeded in knocking bricks from the walls. One of the men quickly pressed a finger to his earpiece. "We have cornered the diclonius, and it appears that she has four vectors at a range of twelve feet. Repeat, we have cornered the diclonius, and she has already taken down three of squad one."_

_-:-:-_

_Back at the command center Jotoma slammed his fist onto a computer console. "Damn it you idiots, I told you not to provoke her," he shrieked into a microphone. "Abort mission, repeat abort mission!"_

_-:-:-_

_One of the remaining agents got the message to retreat. "Come on, we're finished here!" he bellowed. As he and his companion turned to run he was horrified to hear the diclonius following them._

_Mizuni quickly closed the distance between her vector range and the nearest agent. She quickly caught him by his legs and slammed him to the pavement. The man groaned as he felt his elbow break and he rolled the rest of the way out of the alley. Mizuni quickly caught him by his shoulders with her vectors and slammed him against a store front window. He slipped to the ground as the window cracked in a spider web pattern from the impact._

"_You know, some people who are different object to harsh treatment because of their differences," she sneered at him. "Are you going to apologize to me?"_

"_Go to hell," the man groaned._

"_Oh, that was so unwise!"_

_Mizuni wrenched the man's legs off at the knee. She punched through the window and hurled several of the largest glass shards through the man with the velocity of an artillery round._

"_Oh my god!" a bystander screamed. He quickly pulled out a cell-phone to call the police. Mizuni bared her teeth and grabbed the man by his legs and swung him like a morning star mace onto a jagged piece of glass poking up from the window, impaling him on it. She quickly took off after the last agent, cutting through two more bystanders who had gathered to view the disturbance._

_The final member of squad one turned down another alley and slumped behind a dumpster. He was breathing heavily and his legs shook like jelly. He had no idea that a diclonius was capable of _that

_He was about to check to see in the coast was clear when a brick clattered to the ground next to him. He looked up to see the diclonius suspending herself above the ground by gripping the walls with her vectors._

_Mizuni dropped to the ground and grabbed the man by his arms. She lifted him to the full twelve foot height of her vectors hand held him in a crucifix position. To her great satisfaction it was the same man who had called her a freak. "Who are you?" she growled. "You know things about me. What am I? Tell me!"_

"_You can pry the information from my cold dead lips, freak!" He punctuated the statement by spitting at Mizuni. _

_She wiped the spittle from her face and grinned malevolently. "Oh no, you'll talk and you'll apologize before I'm through with you. I can guarantee that!" One of Mizuni's vectors snaked into the man's foot and found his metatarsals. She quickly snapped one as the man shrieked in pain._

_The pan puffed for a minute before giving a false laugh. "Do you think that was enough to get me to talk, bitch?" he asked._

"_Actually, I was rather hoping it wasn't, because I was looking forward to having some fun with you before we finish it." Mizuni snapped the rest of the mans metatarsals in both feet, one by one, slowly. "Are we feeling more cooperative yet?" she asked mockingly._

"_Alright, alright!" the man screamed. "You freaks are called diclonii, or diclonius singularly."_

_Mizuni howled in rage as she whipped the vectors holding the man's arms. They tore away from his torso leaving ragged stumps in place. The man fell to the ground and tried to get to his feet but couldn't. Mizuni grasped his head with her vectors. "Don't call me a FREAK!" she howled, twisting the man's head one-hundred eighty degrees on his neck. His vertebrae snapped with a wet sound and his head was facing backwards as he slumped over._

_Mizuni stood over the man, breathing rapidly. She shook her head and looked around. "No, not again," she whispered. It had been some time since she lost control like this, and the carnage that followed always terrified her when she came to her senses. It wasn't like blacking out as she could clearly remember everything that happened. She just couldn't stop herself when she lost her temper._

_Mizuni sank to her knees and sobbed, her face buried in both hands. If she was killing uncontrollably again that meant that the nightmares would be starting, and she would be tormented by the shades of people she had cruelly dismembered._

_After a few minutes Mizuni was able to regain her composure. She saw the man's pistol laying next to him and for a fleeting moment considered using it on herself. She would stop hurting people if she was dead. She also spied something inside his jacket. It was a Personal Data Arranger. She gently removed it from the coat pocket and looked it over. She also saw her face reflected in his wristwatch. She was already late and Usagi would probably be mad at her._

_Mizuni put the PDA in her pocket and rushed back to the alley where she first killed the squad members. A crowd was gathered and she was able to quickly blend in. Weaving her vectors through the feet of the onlookers she quickly retrieved her ribbons and replaced them, hiding the horns that protruded from her head. She set off for the shrine, resolving to put this behind her, as she had in the past. She would learn control, even if it killed her._

_-:-:-_

Jotoma looked at the five monitors that had played the whole gory scene. He had made sure that Squad 1 understood that a small video camera was hidden in each of their sunglasses; what they saw, Jotoma would also see.

And what Jotoma saw fascinated him. He had been expecting the target to appear in her mid-thirties, but this Diclonius looked all of eighteen (her bio said sixteen, but life as a runaway could have accounted for some premature aging). "So our rogue is no silpelit but a full reproductive diclonius queen," he murmured to himself.

He watched as Mizuni whipped her vectors about the squad. Jotoma blinked and rewound the tape. There was no way they could have been killed that quickly. He replayed the image at one-tenth speed. Quite clearly this diclonius lacked the immense physical strength that their other subject Lucy possessed, but she was a lot faster as well as having a greater reach.

He continued to watch as the last squad member's neck was snapped like a matchstick. Luckily his glasses landed in such a way that Jotoma could still see what was going on. Mizuni shook her head, she seemed to be trying to snap out of a trance. As she looked at the man she had butchered she began sobbing.

'_Now this is very interesting_,' thought Jotoma. '_The subject appears to show guilt and remorse for killing_.' This information would be useful during further attempts to capture her.

As Jotoma continued to watch, Mizuni reached somewhere off camera and picked up an item. "Shit, freeze the image!" he shouted. The computer paused to reveal what Mizuni was holding.

"Oh no! Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT! Couldn't that son-of-a-bitch follow any orders?!"

"Is there a problem, sir?" on of the lab techs asked. They were putting the finishing touches on a neural restraint chair that could safely contain a diclonius by inhibiting their vectors.

"That idiot had his PDA with him. I gave explicit orders that any materials relating to the diclonius project were not to be carried by the capture teams. If the subject reads through that she will know _exactly_ why we are trying to capture her. Shit-almighty we might as well scrap any attempt to capture her now. There is no way she will go with us peacefully!"

"Sir, perhaps we can have silpelit number seven sent to aid in the capture," suggested the lab tech. "I understand that she knows how to disable a diclonius's vectors."

"Nana?" grunted Jotoma. "Hmph, I already requested the use of her but Kurama refuses to let that little pet project of his off her leash."

Jotoma looked at the image of Mizuni and shook his head. He froze the screen at the point where she had just regained her senses. She looked so lost, so innocent just then. All the diclonius children Jotoma had seen looked that way sometimes (except for Lucy, who always had that 'I'm going to kill you slowly' look in her eye).

Jotoma closed his eyes and shook his head. It was not a good idea to feel pity for a target. If he allowed himself to become emotionally attached to any of the diclonii test subjects he could let his guard down and that would not be just the end of his career, but probably the end of his life.

Jotoma switched off the screen. "Get the next three squads briefed and ready to fall out. Tell them to use lethal force if it comes to it, but they are to attempt to detain first. Understood?"

"Yes sir," the lab tech replied.

Jotoma sighed and headed for the roof. It had been almost twenty minutes since he took any nicotine into his system and he needed a smoke to calm down.

-:-:-

Mizuni could not remember the last time she had so much fun. She had never ridden a roller coaster before and as she spent the day laughing and playing with Usagi and her friends it was easy to forget that she was different. But today's incident still nagged at the back of her mind. One of the men had used words that confused her. Diclonius? Vectors? what were they?

When the Tsukino residence were all asleep Mizuni crept downstairs with the PDA she had recovered. She scrolled through a number of files that looked promising. The more she read the more afraid and outraged she became. There were no definite details about any of the 'experiments' but enough hints to give Mizuni a very good idea about what these men had in store for her.

She had also learned many important things about herself. She was a diclonius, a member of an emerging sub-human species that were distinguished by their horns, their odd hair and eye pigmentation, their vectors, and their desires to destroy humanity.

Mizuni crept back upstairs and hid the PDA under Usagi's bed. She had a lot to think about. She was strongly comforted by the fact that she was not alone, that there were others like her.

As Mizuni drifted off to sleep she began reliving that horrible day when she first lost control, when she first learned that she could kill with her vectors.

_Her faster father kicked the door to her bedroom open. He was absolutely pissed of about being laid off from work again. Though this was in no way Mizuni's fault; she was simply a target to vent at._

"_Come here, Freak!" His voice seemed to flow through mud in Mizuni's dream. The leather belt in his hand moved oh so slowly as it cracked against her skinny back. With a cry of pain and outrage her vectors whipped with the speed of cold molasses. Her foster father's head flew across the room as his too bright blood slowly sprayed over a very frightened eleven year old girl with magenta hair and two stubby horns._

Mizuni woke up screaming…


	3. Chapter 3

Jotoma frowned as he watched the news report. On the screen were several police cars, a few ambulances, and a wagon from the local morgue. A reporter was finishing putting her hair up as the camera man reported that they were on live.

"As you can see behind me," she began. "The cleanup process has already begun. We are not allowed to get any closer than this as the forensic teams need to gather evidence, but the chief medical examiner has confirmed that they have found the bodies of at least four undercover officers and several civilians. This is now the fourth scene that we have reported from and it appears that the Tokyo Butcher as the perpetrator is now being called has struck again. We know this as the bodies found by a couple walking their dog were in a state of dismemberment that has become a trademark of the Butcher. So far there have been no witnesses to these crimes and local police are baffled as to their motive. As these crimes were committed in broad daylight the police also believe that there may be witnesses who have seen this happen. If you have any information regarding the murders please contact…"

Jotoma switched the monitor off and looked at his lieutenant. "I thought we were going to try to keep a media blackout on this project," he growled.

"We tried, sir,' Lieutenant Homoto replied. "Apparently the news crews got to one of the early capture attempts before we did and after that we couldn't put a stop to the reports. We figured it best to let local law enforcement come to their own conclusions rather than inform them of the situation. So far the diclonius has not left any witnesses of the capture attempts and the police don't have any idea of how to start profiling their killer."

"I suppose it couldn't be helped," sighed Jotoma. Mizuni was sticking close to a comfort zone that was, unfortunately, in a heavily crowded part of the city. So far the squads had managed to keep civilian casualties to a minimum, but there were casualties nonetheless. Jotoma leaned back in his chair and look a long drag on his cigarette. They were going about this the wrong way. So far the diclonius, Mizuni, had not responded to lies or bargaining. They would need to try a different tactic. It was one that Jotoma hated using, but it would be effective.

"We know that our target feels a strong sense of guilt," he said. "Perhaps it would be best to try to use that to our advantage."

"Sir?" Lieutenant Homoto asked.

"I have an assignment for you." Jotoma swiveled around in his chair so he was facing the lieutenant. "I'm going to send you on a reconnaissance mission. The next time our silpelit radar is able to locate the diclonius I want you to track her down but do not, I repeat do not engage. Find out where she is going at night, what she is doing during the day, people she is associating with… anything that we can use to bring her in. Any information about emotional attachments would be best. Does she have friends? Does she have a dog? Is she living with anyone? We need to find a way to get her to cooperate."

"Yes sir," the lieutenant said as he saluted crisply. "I'll do my best sir."

As Lieutenant Homoto left Jotoma rubbed the bridge of his nose. He knew that this sort of tactic could be dangerous, but he saw few other options.

-:-:-

"This stinks, Usagi. I can't believe your parents are insisting that we wait for Mamoru to escort us to the movies." Mizuni and Usagi were both sitting on the steps of the front porch, waiting for Mamoru to arrive and pick them up. Mizuni had her chin resting on her knuckles and gave a bored sigh.

"Well, with these unsolved murders that have been happening Mom and Dad have a very good reason for not letting us leave the house by ourselves." Usagi shivered involuntarily. "They couldn't even show the crime scenes on the news reports because they were too gruesome. What kind of killer has so much rage that they are compelled to hack their victims to pieces?"

Mizuni shrugged and continued to look bored, though her mind was in turmoil. If only she could tell someone, _anyone_, about what she was. Mizuni knew perfectly well what would happen if it was discovered that she was the Tokyo Butcher. Mizuni had never felt so accepted in her life by Usagi and did not want to risk her friendship for anything.

"Yen for your thoughts?" asked Usagi. "You're still having nightmares at night, you know."

"Is it that obvious?" asked Mizuni.

"You toss and mutter in your sleep. And you've woken up the entire house screaming at least three nights this week."

Mizuni just looked at the ground and shrugged. "I relive some of my worst memories from foster care. There are things that happened to me when I was a kid that I try to forget, things that my subconscious seems compelled to remind me of in my dreams."

'What sort of things? Come on, tell me," Usagi placed on arm around Mizuni's shoulder and looked her right in the eye. "You can trust me. I won't tell anyone, I promise."

For a moment Mizuni considered blurting out everything, considered baring her darkest secrets for Usagi's judgment. But the moment passed and Mizuni just shook her head. "I don't really feel like talking about it."

Usagi was undeterred. "Come on, you can't keep things bottled up forever, you'll go nuts if you do."

"I said drop it!" Mizuni said slowly and in a tone that suggested that any further prying would be met with hostility.

Usagi rested her chin on her knees and curled her arms around her shins. She felt hurt by Mizuni's harshness.

Mizuni, for her part, was also able to sense that she had been too severe. She gently gripped Usagi's upper arm and smiled sheepishly. "Hey, I'm sorry I snapped at you. I can tell you just wanted to help, but you have to let me decide when I tell you." Mizuni gently reached around Usagi's shoulders and tipped her inward so that Usagi's head was on her shoulder. "You have a good heart Usagi. I don't know if I've ever met another soul with the capacity for kindness that you show."

They sat in silence for another several minutes. Mizuni knew that she had at least one secret that would not give away what she was. "Do you mean what you said earlier, about that I can trust you not to blab with secrets?"

"Of course," said Usagi. "Anything you tell me, I won't tell anyone else."

Mizuni got to her feet and tugged on Usagi's hand. "Come with me to the back yard. I can't tell you about this secret, I have to show you."

Usagi followed Mizuni to a spot in her back yard that had no windows anyone could look out of. Here they ran no risk of being seen. "Now you have got to promise me that what I am about to show you, you will not tell anyone about. Not one person, understand?"

Usagi nodded. Mizuni pointed at a large rock about the size of a grapefruit that was half buried in the grass. "Watch that rock, Usagi." Mizuni reached out with her vectors and pulled the rock from the earth and slowly moved it to where Usagi could touch it.

Usagi gasped as she tapped the rock that was floating in front of her face. "How are you doing that?" she asked.

"I have telekinetic arms that I can use to manipulate my environment. I don't quite know how much weight I can lift, but it certainly is a lot more that I can with my normal arms. This isn't all I can do… watch." Mizuni held the rock at a safe distance and whipped one vibrating vector through it. The rock was sliced cleanly in half with a sound like a guillotine and Mizuni let the halves fall to the ground.

Usagi knelt to feel the sliced rock. The cuts felt as smooth as glass and were slightly hot to the touch. "This is how you tripped me when I came looking for you in that subway tunnel."

Mizuni blushed and scratched the back of her head. "Yeah, I uh, probably should apologize for that."

Usagi grinned and gave her friend a hug. "Don't worry about it."

From the front yard the sound of a car pulling up could clearly be heard. Mizuni immediately took of for the street where Mamoru was waiting and Usagi followed close behind. As they drove to the movie theater, Usagi could not help but wonder what the effects would be if Mizuni were to use her telekinetic cutting power against another human being.

-:-:-

Lieutenant Homoto looked up from his newspaper as he watched the two girls enter the movie theater. He had seen them together quite often now that he knew where to look for them. He wondered why the diclonius had not killed her blonde pig-tailed friend; every report he had ever read on the diclonius suggested that they either lived to destroy humans or infect them with the diclonius virus.

Homoto threw his newspaper into a nearby trash bin and headed for his car. There were five high schools in the surround area and he was certain that the blonde bun-head was registered at one of them. With any luck he would be able to find where his target nested at night.

-:-:-

"You're absolutely sure of this?" Jotoma asked. He looked at the photo that Lieutenant Homoto had taken of Mizuni and Usagi and compared it to the picture I.D. that Homoto had gotten from a high school.

"Sir, how many other kids have you ever seen who wear their hair in buns and pig tails like that? I'm certain that this girl is harboring our diclonius."

Jotoma looked at the girls stats. "Usagi Tsukino… lives with her parents and a younger brother. Excellent grades in physical education and art but lags behind in science and math." Jotoma rubbed his chin. "Where else do they commonly hangout?"

"They frequent local arcades, the mall, movie theaters, ice cream shops… I suppose that these would be the usual haunts for kids their age. There is one interesting place that they frequent though that is most certainly not a usual hangout spot for teenagers." Homoto threw another photo onto Jotoma's desk. "Hikawa-Jina shrine; a local Shinto alter run by the Hino family. We have no information about the old man but the girl, we assume to be his granddaughter, is named Rei, and is enrolled in a private catholic school for girls. Apparently Usagi and three other girls are fairly close to Rei and hang out there a lot as well."

Homoto handed Jotoma another photograph. This one showed five girls and two cats gathered around and chatting. Jotoma studied the picture with great interest. There was something familiar about the hairstyles that these girls wore, and the fact that there were five of them raised a suspicion in his mind that was both utterly ridiculous and captivating. "Thank you Lieutenant Homoto, you may go." Homoto saluted and left Jotoma's private office.

Jotoma made sure his door was securely locked before he pulled his laptop from a desk drawer. He had a facial recognition program that he knew would come in handy for matching mug shots to field photos. But there were not only criminal profiles loaded in the software. He quickly accessed a hidden file in his computer entitled Sailor Senshi. He had taken a keen interest years ago when the Senshi had first appeared in Tokyo. He had been almost giddy when he learned that his diclonius was hanging around one of the most common spots for the Senshi to appear.

Jotoma ran Usagi's photo through a scanner. He was almost positive that a match would be found but he wanted his computer to confirm it. Homoto had stated that no other girl he knew wore her hair in the same way Usagi did. Jotoma however, did know of one other. Once Usagi's photo was loaded in his computer he began running the recognition program. The computer would scan for any irregularities such as scars or blemishes as well as map the contours of the face. It could take anywhere from thirty seconds to five minutes, depending on photo quality.

As Jotoma waited for the picture to scan his cell phone began beeping. He picked it up and answered. "Jotoma speaking."

'This is Kurama. I have a message from Director Kakuzawa regarding your rogue diclonius queen."

Jotoma rolled his eyes in his head. Kurama was one of the people he harbored a particular disgust for. He found the man to be cowardly and valueless, but he was also brilliant. It was thanks to Kurama that they had so much information on the diclonius. It did little to change Jotoma's opinion of the man though.

"Director Kakuzawa has ordered that this rogue queen be captured _alive_ at all costs. He says to remind you that this is the only spontaneous generation reproductive diclonius that we know of, and he finds the fact that the two confirmed queens were born within a year and a half of each other as well as so close together geographically to be of the utmost importance."

Jotoma considered this. "I would indicate that some factor or another was in play that caused the same mutation to spontaneously appear in two separate individuals," concluded Jotoma.

"That makes me think that whatever caused the diclonius mutation has been in the human genome for centuries, if not millennia," continued Kurama. "Mutations are unique to the animals that exhibit them. Normally nature does not give mutants the tools necessary for survival but every now and then a mutant forms a spontaneous trait that makes it better adapted for survival than the parent organism and the trait is passed on among the species."

"Yes, every high school biology student should know as much about the theory of evolution," Jotoma replied. "Was there a point to that brief biology lesson Kurama?"

"Yes. As I said before, there must be something in the human genome that, when exposed to the proper set of conditions, causes children to be born as diclonius. The problem is that two spontaneous queens would indicate that those conditions are not so rare as to be a one time fluke. They can most likely be replicated again, which means…"

"That there could very well have been more diclonius queens born, and more yet to come." Jotoma felt his stomach tighten. "Yes, I can see how capturing the new rogue queen is a priority. An examination of the two could show whatever common factor caused their existence."

"I'm glad you see my point, Jotoma." Kurama hung up the phone on his end and Jotoma set his phone back down on his desk. He hunched over and rubbed his face with both hands. Though he hated the idea, as reprehensible as he found such actions, he was going to have to use Usagi as leverage to get Mizuni to cooperate.

A beep from the computer brought Jotoma out of his thoughts. The facial recognition program had finished the scan of Usagi and Sailor Moon. Jotoma gripped the monitor as he read the results.

**Match Found**

**Probability for error 1/142,000,000**


	4. Chapter 4

"So do you like the blue one or the pink one better?" Usagi held up two different dresses for Mizuni's inspection. Mizuni was sitting just outside the changing room in a department store and had spent the last six hours trying on various outfits, browsing through shoes and inspecting jewelry that Usagi wanted to look at even though she would have no hope of ever affording them.

Shopping with friends was one of those things that Mizuni had never gotten to experience before and when the day first started out she was having a wonderful time. Usagi and Mizuni had met Makoto, Minako, Rei and Ami at the shrine early that Sunday morning and had immediately proceeded to hit nearly every mall in downtown Tokyo. While it was fun and adventurous at first the others had gotten bored after about four hours and left for home. Even Mizuni's patience was being tried by Usagi's quest for the perfect outfit.

"They both look fine," drawled Mizuni. She gave a tremendous yawn and looked through slightly droopy eyes at Usagi. "If you're trying to find out what outfit that Mamoru would think best on you why don't you bring Mamoru along with you?"

Usagi looked rather sullen at this. "My father doesn't really like him. He thinks Mamoru is way too old for me."

"But I'm sure that never stopped you from having him take you shopping and going to the movies," Mizuni replied with a sly grin.

Usagi could not help but smile herself. "You're right. Mamoru doesn't come with me on these trips because, according to him, I take way too long."

"Gee, I wonder why he would say such a thing," Mizuni said, rolling her eyes.

Usagi frowned and pursed her lips. "You think I spend too much time shopping too, don't you?"

Mizuni put on a serious face and looked Usagi right in the eye. "You know, a lot of different people have come to that conclusion independently. Perhaps they're on to something. I usually find that if one person calls you a pig, you ignore them because they're stupid. If two people call you a pig you begin to wonder, and if three people call you a pig it's time to start eating out of a trough and dig a mud wallow."

Usagi considered the meaning of this. "So what you're saying is that perhaps instead of getting defensive when people try to give me advice, perhaps I should listen when their advice always turns out to be the same?"

"That's it exactly."

"How did you become so much wiser than me when you're almost two years my junior?" Usagi asked.

Mizuni closed her eyes and bowed her head. "Let's just way my previous lifestyle required a great deal of wisdom and street smarts. I had to be clever to survive on my own." Mizuni looked up and grinned. "But hey, enough about my painful life. Let's get the blue dress so Mamoru can see you in it. It matches your eyes better than the pink."

"Sure. Maybe we should get the pink one for you. It matches both your eyes and your hair."

Laughing and giggling at the slightest thing, Usagi and Mizuni gathered up their parcels and headed for the checkout stands.

-:-:-

Jotoma watched the monitors carefully. One if the capture team members had located Mizuni and Usagi and were keeping a discreet eye on them. It was getting late at night and the man had abandoned his sunglasses camera in favor of a pen with a tiny lens on the cap. Jotoma had done a very quick tactical survey of the surrounding area and had decided on a plan of attack. There was only subway station with a train that went back to Usagi's house this time of night. Jotoma had quickly commandeered the subway car and he knew that the only other passengers on board were going to be his men.

Jotoma had made his orders very clear. The train was going to take the two girls to a secure facility that they had set up at the end of a track that was no longer used. His men were not to engage the target until the target became aware of the situation. Jotoma took a deep drag off his cigarette and let it out slowly. He tried to be as calm as possible, but his heart was racing in his chest and he could not help but fidget in his seat. "Please, don't let anything happen to Sailor Moon." he muttered under his breath. "The last thing I need is the blood of a bystander on my hands because my men screwed up."

-:-:-

Usagi rubbed her arms and looked out of the dark windows of the subway train. "Ooh, this is creepy. I really hate riding these things this late at night. You never know what kind of weirdoes are riding with you."

Mizuni just shrugged as she looked out the window as well. "The kind of weirdoes who, for the most part, don't bother you if you don't bother them. As long as you don't look like you're carrying anything of value, they tend to leave you alone. Mostly."

Usagi's eye's widened as she shoved her shopping bags under her seat. Mizuni noted this and chuckled. "Don't worry. No one is going to be stupid enough to try anything during operating hours. Besides, we have this car to ourselves."

Usagi nodded but didn't look too convinced. Mizuni put an arm around her shoulders to reassure her. "It's ok. I know how to keep from getting jumped. Besides that, I know how to defend myself."

This made Usagi feel considerably better. She had wondered about those telekinetic hands of Mizuni's and could not help but feel a little eerie when she thought about them. Now, having someone around with that kind of ability did not seem so bad.

They sat in silence the rest of the way home. Usagi was still to nervous to make any real conversation and Mizuni was unused to carrying on a conversation one sided. It was not until Mizuni noticed the stop they had just passed that the silence was broken. "Hey, they didn't stop at our station!"

Usagi jumped and looked around. "Are you sure? Why wouldn't they stop?"

Mizuni growled in frustration. "I bet the driver figured the train was empty and decided to just take the train back to the station. We'd better go up front and let him know."

As the two girls made their way to the front of the train, they noted that they were not alone after all. There were two men in the next car over. Neither looked up as the girls passed them by, but Usagi could not help but look back over her shoulder as they entered another car. "Mizuni," she hissed in a barely audible whisper. "They're following us."

Mizuni did not look up. "Don't watch them. If they think we know they might try something sooner. If we can get to the driver, he should be able to call the police and get us to safety."

Mizuni took Usagi's hand and led her to the front of the train. They reached the cab and Mizuni knocked on the door. "Excuse me, sir, but you passed our stop without letting us off." After a moment of no reply Mizuni knocked again. "Listen, you missed our stop. We have to go back the other way so my friend and I can get off."

They waited for almost a full minute. Mizuni felt her temper rising. Either the operator was deaf or deliberately ignoring them. Baring her teeth, Mizuni whipped out her vectors and wrenched the doors open. "Hey asshole, I don't know who you think you are but you just can't ignore..!"

Mizuni was cut off as the operator spun around from his seat. He had a pistol in his hand and a look of calm determination on his face. "That's far enough, diclonius," he said flatly. "We aren't heading back. You have spent enough time running from us. So before you try to kill me, bear in mind that it's not just your safety you must worry about now. What do you think is going to happen to your friend if she sees you kill me?"

Usagi stared at the man's gun in disbelief. "Mizuni, what is he..?"

"Don't ask questions, Usagi. Run!"

Mizuni grabbed Usagi's wrist and ran. They made their way through three cars before they were stopped in the fourth. The two men they saw earlier who had followed them were blocking their way. They both had pistols drawn and were both standing outside Mizuni's vector range.

"That's far enough, monster!" one man growled. "Take one step closer and I'll…"

"You'll what?" scoffed Mizuni. "You'll shoot me? I highly doubt that since I know what your orders are. 'Capture the queen at all costs'."

The man smiled unpleasantly. "You're right, I won't shoot _you_." He pointed his weapon not at Mizuni but at Usagi who shrank behind a seat. "I won't kill your friend… not right away. But I can wound her severely enough that she won't live without medical attention. So how about it diclonius? Do you cooperate and avoid risking your friend's life, or do I shoot her and withhold medical attention from her to get you to surrender?"

Mizuni looked at Usagi who had tears running down her face and who was trembling like a frightened rabbit. Usagi was not close enough to protect and Mizuni knew that rushing to her side would get her killed. Instead Mizuni dropped to he knees and began sobbing into her hands. "I'll cooperate," she choked through her tears. "I'll be a good girl. Just don't hut my friend, please!"

The man holstered his weapon and started towards Mizuni. "Smart move. Perhaps we'll bring your friend along for the ride, to give you some company until we get you someplace secure."

"NO!" Usagi screamed in fear and rage and threw herself across Mizuni. "You're not taking us anywhere. I'll fight you if I have to, even though I can't win."

"There's no need to worry Usagi," Mizuni murmured. She looked up and Usagi was surprised to see that her face and eyes were completely dry. "By faking like I was going to surrender you got close enough to me so I protect you, as I knew you would. And this gentleman got close enough to retrain me." Mizuni looked up at her assailant. The man was horrified to see that the pupils of Mizuni's scarlet eyes were contracted to pinpricks and were glazed over. She smiled at him with a manic ferocity. "As I knew he would." she finished.

The man tried to pull his sidearm and back away but it was too late. Mizuni ripped the pistol from his fingers and her vectors snaked along the man's vertebral column, taking hold of his spine from axis to coccyx. She gave an almighty wrench and tore the entire structure from the man's back. Blood sprayed from the gaping hole and his torso collapsed like a stranded jellyfish. The other man, seeing his partner boned like a fish, pulled his pistol and began firing.

Mizuni pulled Usagi close to her and Usagi was astounded to see all of the rounds be stopped in midair just before impact. Mizuni narrowed her eyes and all eleven bullets dropped to the floor. The other man turned to run but Mizuni hurled the first man's spinal column at him like a spear. The spine flew through his back and continued out of his ribcage. The man's still beating heart was suck to the wall on the spinal column like a cocktail olive on a toothpick.

Usagi shook as she saw the carnage unfold before her. She saw the two men, hacked to pieces within moments. She dropped to her hands and knees and began vomiting uncontrollably. Mizuni quickly took Usagi's hand and pulled her to her feet. "Usagi, you're not hurt are you?"

Usagi looked at her friend in horror. Her eyes widened as her worst suspicions were confirmed. "You're the Tokyo Butcher. You have been this whole time I've known you."

Mizuni dropped Usagi's hand and took a step away from her. Tears began running down her face. "I hoped you would never find out. I could never hurt you Usagi, but I was afraid I would loose my only friend if you knew."

"Though I'm sure instinct would have compelled you in the end." Usagi and Mizuni both looked at the end of the car. The conductor was there. He had his weapon drawn and was standing far away from Usagi and Mizuni. "You know it is in your nature, Diclonius. Killing humans is only natural for one of your kind. That is why you must be isolated. To keep you harbingers of death from killing us all."

Usagi gritted her teeth and threw herself between the man and Mizuni. "That can't be true! If that was the case I should be dead already. I don't know what you are talking about but I'm sure it can't be right!"

"Get out of the way you little fool! She'll kill you too just like she has with anyone else who has learned her secret!"

"No. Usagi is of no risk from me." Mizuni gently moved Usagi aside and slowly began walking towards the man. "But you, you will learn that diclonius live to do one other thing."

The man emptied his pistol at Mizuni, but to no avail. She quickly closed the distance between them and crushed the pistol along with the man's hand. She extended one vector and leveled it toward his face. "Think of me when you see your children." She reached inside the man's head and oh so gently touched his Pineal gland.

Usagi grabbed Mizuni's wrist. "What are we going to do? We can't stop this train!"

Mizuni looked around for something heavy. After a moment of decision she used her vectors to pry a seat loose and hurled it through a window. The wind whistling past was almost deafening. Mizuni then grabbed Usagi and held her close. "Hold on to me! Whatever you do, don't move!"

Mizuni and Usagi leapt through the open window. Mizuni was able to use her vectors to cushion their fall and keep both of them from being injured. Mizuni slowly rose to her feet and watched the train disappear into the night. "It wont take them long to figure out we're not on the train anymore," she hissed. "We need to get out of here."

Mizuni began running along the tracks, trying to get her bearings. She knew that the tracks would lead back to the correct station and that they could reach Usagi's house from there. But a sudden thought caused Mizuni to stop in her tracks. Usagi, who was running close behind, collided with her before she could slow down. "Oof! What did you stop for?"

Mizuni slowly turned to face Usagi. "We need to talk, Usagi. There are things that you must know, and I cannot go back with you. If I do your family may be in danger from the men who attacked us tonight."

"What are you talking about?" gasped Usagi. She seized Mizuni's hands and looked pleadingly at her. "Why would these men be attacking you, at what did the train conductor call you?"

Mizuni looked about her surroundings. They were near a strip mall and there were plenty of unseen places they could talk. "Come, I owe you an explanation."

Once they were safely out of sight, Mizuni leaned against a dumpster while Usagi sat on an overturned crate. "You may think that my horns, eyes, and hair are part of some weird birth defect, that I was simply born different."

Usagi looked at the ground. "It wasn't something I wanted to bring up. I thought you might get offended if I called attention to it."

"The thing is, Usagi, that I am not entirely human. At least not according to the men who hunt me. I am part of a meta-human race called the diclonius, and the purpose of these men we encountered is to turn me into one of their laboratory specimens."

Usagi looked at Mizuni in wonder. "They've attacked you before tonight, haven't they? In all the news reports it indicated that a number of undercover agents were killed. But why kill the bystanders if these men were your enemies."

Mizuni looked away. Tears were forming in her eyes and she did not want Usagi to see. "They were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. I regret their deaths more than anything I have ever regretted. I don't want to kill anymore, but as long as these men keep attacking me I doubt I will be able to stop myself."

"Then we'll hide you!" shrieked Usagi. She leapt to her feet and threw her arms around Mizuni. She buried her face in Mizuni's neck and soaked her blouse with her tears. "No one else knows who you are and I won't betray your secret! As long as you're with your family you're in no danger to yourself and no danger to anyone else!"

"Family," whispered Mizuni. She pried Usagi's hands from her waist and placed her own hands on Usagi's shoulders. "You asked me before about the horrors I suffered as a child. I didn't tell you not because it would bring back so many hard memories, but because it would show what I really was."

Mournfully, Mizuni began recounting the night so many years ago when her foster family was killed.

-:-:-

**Eight Years Ago**

_An eight year old Mizuni sat on her bed reading a book. She had no desire to attempt to watch television with Kinchi and Tomoh, her foster brothers. They saw Mizuni as little more that a convenient target to vent their anger and frustration. This did not surprise Mizuni since they had received the same sort of treatment at the hands of their foster father years before Mizuni arrived. They had suffered merciless beatings as the man's drunken hands and so inflicted the same torment on what was, to them, an easy mark._

_Mizuni was so caught up in her book that she did no hear the door to her bedroom open and only realized her brothers were both there when her book was snatched out of her hands._

_Mizuni just sat there as Kinchi flipped through the pages. She knew that trying to get it back would only make matters worse._

"_So horn head, aren't you going to try to get this back from me?" Kinchi dangled the book in front of Mizuni while Tomoh shoved her from behind._

"_Come on hellspawn," Tomoh jeered. "Make it interesting. Fight back for once."_

_Feeling tiered and frustrated, Mizuni jumped for her book halfheartedly while Kinchi kept moving it out of reach. "Please, no, stop," she said, not really putting any effort in it._

_Kinchi sneered and slapped Mizuni hard across the face. She reeled backwards into Tomoh who wrapped his arms under her armpits and back over her neck, holding her in place. Kinchi growled and moved his face to within inches of hers. "You'd better say it like you mean it, horn head!"_

_Mizuni felt her temper rise. She kicked Kinchi in the shins and he dropped the book in surprise. "How dare you kick me," he bellowed. He punched Mizuni hard in the stomach and she hung limp in Tomoh's arms, wheezing as she tried to regain her breath. Kinchi picked the book back up and began tearing it to pieces. "Dad will be home soon. He lost his job again and he is going to be pretty pissed off. Maybe we should tell him that you're starting fights. Then he'll beat you to a bloody pulp after he's had something to drink." Kinchi laughed as he threw the tattered remains of the book onto the bed. Tomoh shoved Mizuni forward and let her fall to the floor. She curled up and did not move. Tomoh gave her a kick for good measure as he followed his foster brother back downstairs._

_When Mizuni could hear that her brothers were arguing in the yard, she picked herself up off the floor and crawled onto her bed. She looked at the sad remains of her book and began to cry softly. She hated her life. Every day was a struggle for survival when she should be happy and secure. Mizuni drew her knees up to her chin and stopped crying. She knew how to make the tears stop. She thought about her foster family and how much she hated them, she thought about the kids at school who picked on her for various reasons, her horns, her filthy clothes, and fear of Kinchi and Tomoh, and she hated them as well. She thought about her natural parents who abandoned her as an infant and she hated them. But mostly, she hated life itself. She wanted out of this horrid world and she wanted to take everyone she hated to oblivion with her._

_Before long Mizuni heard a car pull up to the house and heard her foster father's drunken voice through her window. Mizuni decided it would be a good night to skip dinner, as her father would be looking for a target to vent his anger on. She lay there in silence for some time before her fathers angry voice came bellowing up the stairs._

"_Hey Freak, get down here to dinner now!"_

_Mizuni quietly made her way downstairs and tried to look as small and unnoticeable as possible as she sat at the table. Dinner was a poor fare as usual. Her foster mother was a very timid and weak woman who refused to stand up to her husband and she did the best she could with what she had, but it wasn't much. The faster father's drinking always inevitably cost him his job and he could not afford to buy quality food._

_Everyone ate in silence for some time. Mizuni was trying to choke down some very bland tasting unflavored tofu when her foster father broke the silence. "I think The Freak doesn't appreciate her food. Hey Tomoh, make her eat it properly."_

_Tomoh laughed and shoved the contents of Mizuni's plate into her face and smeared it around. Mizuni choked and spluttered as she tried to clear her nose and gave Tomoh a ferocious punch in the groin to get him to stop._

_Mizuni's foster father rose to his feet and began undoing his belt. "You don't know your place in this house Freak," he slurred. "You need to be taught that animals need to show the proper respect to their human masters!"_

_Mizuni leapt to her feet and raced up the stairs. She could hear her foster father behind her as she sped through her bedroom door and locked it behind her. She was trying to pry the bars off of her window to escape when her father kicked the door in._

"_Come here, Freak!" he bellowed. His belt whistled through the air and caught Mizuni across her skinny back. She yelped in pain and rolled to the floor._

_As her father raised the belt for a second crack something snapped in Mizuni's mind. All of the hate anger and fear she had endured came boiling out. She had been able to sense something within her for months. Something strange, powerful and terrifying that clamored for its freedom. Mizuni could sense this strange power within her but always s feared to use it. No she was no longer inhibited. She no longer cared._

_As the belt came cracking at her again, Mizuni's instincts took over and she reacted in a way she never thought possible. She whipped the force that she felt at her father's neck and his head was neatly severed. His body fell forward and sprayed her with blood from his severed neck._

_Mizuni looked in shock and horror at what she had just done. She could plainly feel it now, four hands that were an extension of her will. As she stared at her fathers twitching body she fully came to realize just what she could do. She thought of her horrible foster brothers, probably laughing at the beating they thought she was receiving. Hatred boiled up within her and she slowly made her way downstairs._

_Kinchi and Tomoh were laughing and throwing food at each other while their foster mother simply tried her best to ignore them. Kinchi heard Mizuni's soft footsteps and looked up. "Hah! Did the Freak cry and beg for mercy while you…" Kinchi's eye's widened in horror as he beheld Mizuni's blood drenched figure. "What the hell did you do, Freak!" he shrieked._

"_I punished him," Mizuni said without any trace of emotion. She looked at Kinchi and Tomoh with her wild red eyes. "I'm going to punish you too." She whipped one vector across Kinchi's midsection and sliced him cleanly in half at the waist._

_As Kinchi's body fell to the floor Tomoh grabbed a knife from the table and rushed Mizuni. She sliced his hand off at the wrist and followed up with his head._

_Mizuni's foster mother tried to jump up from her chair but only succeeded in tripping over it she backed against the wall as Mizuni came very close to her._

"_Please," she whimpered. "I have never laid a hand on you all this time you've been here."_

_Mizuni crouched on her heals to meet her foster mother at eye level. "But you never stood up for me either. All your life you have been like a frightened little rabbit, just sitting there with your heart racing so fast that it might burst. You could have stood up to him. You could have protected us children from that man, but you did nothing. You serve no purpose." _

_Mizuni twisted the woman's head off like a doves and let the body slide to the floor. She looked at her hands and clothes. There was no way she could go out like this. She quickly showered, changed her clothes, and gathered her meager possessions into a pillowcase. She crept out of the house and into the night, unsure of where she was going to go but confidant it had to be better than the place she was leaving behind._

-:-:-

Usagi just stared in shock as Mizuni finished recounting the events of that fateful night. Mizuni had tears rolling down her face and she found standing difficult. "So you see, Usagi, I can't be trusted around people. Your family will be safer without me there. I could not forgive myself if anything happened to them."

Usagi wiped the tears from he own face. "You don't have to leave. You have shown amazing control and I know that you are no danger to my family."

Mizuni looked at her friend in amazement. "I still can't believe that you would still welcome me in even knowing what I am. But can you speak for your parents and your brother? What happens if they find out and try to turn me over to the police? Will I still have enough control to not see them as a threat and destroy them? I can't trust myself Usagi, and you should not completely trust me either."

Usagi just stood there, her lip trembling. Mizuni sobbed and threw her arms around Usagi's neck. "I wish that we had been sisters," Mizuni choked. "I wish that I could have been born into a family as loving as yours. I may have turned out differently otherwise. Know that during the short time that we had I have come to love you as both as friend and a sister." Mizuni pulled a few steps away from Usagi and wiped away the tears that were pouring down Usagi's now rather dirty face. "There is a P.D.A. that I hid under your bed. It should have a lot of answers for the questions I can tell you want to ask. Take it to the press. I think everyone has a right to know what becomes of people born with my condition." Mizuni gently kissed Usagi's forehead and turned away. "Goodbye, my friend."

Usagi stood in painful silence, trying and failing to fight the tears back as her friend vanished into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

"No kidding, she just took off after that?!" Minako shook her head in disbelief. Usagi had called the rest of the Senshi as well as Mamoru the morning after Mizuni ran off and had them meet her at the shrine. She had told them almost everything she knew, but had carefully omitted the sordid details of Mizuni's abusive childhood and the knowledge that Mizuni was the dreaded Tokyo Butcher.

Ami had been reading through files on the PDA since she had arrived. She could not help but feel some degree of anger as she read. "_Homo sapiens diclonius_," she scoffed. "They can't even call them by our scientific name, despite the fact that they for the most part are human."

"So what was so important that Mizuni wanted Usagi to take that thing to the press?" Makoto asked.

"The numerous examples of 'research' that are performed on the diclonius to test their abilities as well as to find causes of their mutation," said Ami. "Some of the experiments they describe sound more like torture than science. I don't think that it is a very good idea to take it to the press, though."

"Why do you say that Aimes?" asked Mamoru.

"Because of the negative picture they paint of the diclonius. According to the researchers the diclonius have an instinct for violence that prompts them to destroy humans at any chance they get. They say that they are going to replace us as the dominant species on the planet by infecting people with their vectors. Anyone who had their Pineal gland touched by a diclonius's vector will give birth to a diclonius. They are distinguished by their horns and by, listen to this, hair in shades of pink and red eyes."

Mamoru just stared in thought for a moment. "Chibiusa," he muttered.

"Yes, that was my first thought when I read the file as well," said Ami. "I had always wondered how on earth you and Usagi could give birth to a little girl with pink hair and red eyes when those traits are not only absent in your ancestry, but are not the pigment traits of any known human ethnic group."

Usagi turned rather pale and rolled over onto her back so that she was staring up at the sky. "Are you saying that I have been infected by this diclonius virus?" she croaked. She was beginning to feel rather ill.

"I think it's a possibility," said Rei. "The basic knowledge of genetics may not apply to any of us, given our roots in the ancient Silver Millennium. And who knows what effect that being the immortal Neo Queen Serenity will have. Maybe there is something about you that cancels out any of the negative factors of diclonism. And besides dumpling head, you already know how your daughter is going to turn out."

The discussion concerning the possibility of Chibiusa being a partial diclonius continued for several minutes until Rei went back into the shrine to get some drinks. She came racing back out in full panic mode moments later. "You guys, Mizuni is on the news! They have live footage of her just mowing down people in a local park!"

Usagi groaned and slowly got to her feet. "I don't think I can do this. She's like family to me."

"Usagi, you may have no choice," said Rei. "I have felt the turmoil radiating from this young woman ever since you introduced me to her. She is not in her right mind and she will only continue to kill until she is stopped. Usagi, you may be the only one close enough to her to do it."

Usagi put on a brave face and nodded. She tried not to show her trepidation, but all present could see that she was fighting an inner battle over the terrible responsibility that was now on her shoulders.

Usagi pulled her transformation brooch out of her pocket and looked at the rest of the Senshi. "I'm going to need you, all of you; now more than ever. I don't want to do this but I must. I just can't face this challenge alone."

Rei put one hand on Usagi's shoulder and gave her a brave smile. "I'm with you to the end Usagi, whatever end that is going to be."

Minako like stood proud and tall. "Your friends are by your side."

Makoto clapped Usagi on the shoulder. "I've said it before and I'll say it again, you're one of the bravest people I know."

"We know you can do this, Usagi," Ami replied. "We'll back you up no matter what."

Mamoru spoke last of all. "You've grown up so much since we first met, dumpling," he said softly. "I don't think you've ever faced a challenge as personal as the one we are about to face. Whatever happens, I'll be there to back you up."

"Thank you, all of you," murmured Usagi. "It's good to know I have people I can count on." She opened her transformation brooch and held it in the air.

**Moon Crisis Makeup! **

With a flurry of feathers and glowing lights Usagi transformed into Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice and protector of this world from evil. One by one the other Senshi raised their transformation rods and likewise transformed.

**Mercury Crystal Power! **

**Mars Crystal Power! **

**Jupiter Crystal Power! **

**Venus Crystal Power! **

Mamoru pulled a single red rose from his jacked and transformed into Tuxedo Mask, longtime ally of the Sailor Senshi.

Sailor Moon took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "No matter what Mizuni may have done, she is still our friend. We have to try and save her."

"Although it pains me to say it," said Tuxedo Mask, "we may have to save her from herself."

"Lets hope it never comes down to that," said Sailor Moon as she began running down the street to the direction of the battle. The others followed close behind.

-:-:-

"Sir, the target has just struck again, civilians this time!" Lieutenant Homoto cried as he skidded into Jotoma's office.

Jotoma leapt to his feet and pulled a gun from his desk. "I knew this would eventually happen! I knew pushing a capture instead of a kill would only make this particular diclonius have a psychotic breakdown!"

As Jotoma began loading his pistol, a rather hefty .44 Magnum Colt Anaconda, Homoto just stared in disbelief. "Sir, I don't think a diclonius is able to block bullets of that caliber. A wrong shot might just kill her."

"That's the idea Lieutenant," Jotoma snarled. "I've put up with the risks to civilians long enough. If this diclonius is not killed even more people are going to die. No mistakes, this time I go myself."

"Sir, what about our orders?"

"To hell with our orders! Its time to stop doing what we were told to do and start doing what was the right course of action from the beginning!"

Jotoma burst from his office and headed for the garage. His private jeep was waiting and he quickly jumped in and sped off.

-:-:-

Mizuni had been running almost all night and was exhausted. She had no idea where she was, or where she was going. All she wanted to do was to keep running, before Usagi was able to catch up with her.

That was tearing Mizuni apart the most. One person had finally reached out to her with love and understanding, and Mizuni just knew that she would cause that one person pain, sooner or later. Mizuni's heart was screaming at her to turn back, to retreat to the home and the friend that had become her one foothold of comfort and security, but her mind told her that she was putting Usagi and her family in danger. Sooner or later, these men would come for her at the Tsukino residence and Usagi's family would be caught in the crossfire.

Mizuni wandered until she came to a local park. It was very crowded as there seemed to be some sort of carnival going on. There were food booths, musical performers, and Sailor Senshi cosplay actors everywhere. Apparently this event was to honor the exploits of the Sailor Senshi who had quickly become the darlings of Japan. There was full press coverage and everything.

Mizuni made her way to an empty bench to watch to proceedings. She had always felt a great admiration for the Sailor Senshi and knew that this festival would help her take her mind off of the horrid events of last night.

As Mizuni sat and watched a stage performance a group of five boys came up behind her. They were about high school age and were well renowned in their school and neighborhood for their bullying tenancies. They were in a sporting mood and that spelled trouble for anyone unlucky enough to look vulnerable. They spotted Mizuni, looking dirty, disheveled and dejected, and saw a perfect target.

"Hey I didn't know they let bums with weird colored hair attend these things," the leader of the group jeered. They all guffawed sycophantically at his insult. Mizuni just glared at him and got up to walk away but was blocked by two of the group.

"Hey, she has red eyes too, like a white rat!" another boy crowed. Mizuni was about to give him a scathing remark when she felt the now tattered ribbons being pulled from her hair.

"Hey what are these things that she was trying to cover up?" Another boy reached out and tweaked one horn. "She's got horns growing right out of her head!"

"Leave me alone now, if you value your worthless lives," Mizuni growled. They had caught her in a bad mood and she was fed up with being different. She was fed up with trying to restrain herself. She was in the mood to teach humanity a lesson it would never forget and was just waiting for an excuse to cut those who kicked her around to pieces.

The leader of this little gang lost his temper. "How dare you threaten me you inhuman freak?!" He swung one hand around and backhanded Mizuni in the face, knocking her to the ground. He laughed mercilessly at her until Mizuni whipped out one vector and clenched it about his throat. The boy began gasping for breath and clawing at his throat as Mizuni rose to her feet; primal, uncontrolled rage and hatred glittering in her scarlet eyes.

"If being human means hurting others simply because you can," she said slowly, "if it means tormenting those who are different, then I am glad that I'm not human. You apes need to be punished, every damn one of you. And I think I'm going to start with you."

In front of his terrified cronies, the boy began to rise into the air. Mizuni used her vectors to stretch his arms and legs as far as possible and began rotating them in opposite directions. The boy screamed in agony as his bones splintered and punctured his twisting skin. His fluids burst from his body and his organs were squeezed from his orifices as Mizuni wrung her victim out like a wet washcloth.

"I can hurt people too," said Mizuni, glaring at the rest of the gang, "except I can cause far more pain than you can. Would you like another demonstration?"

"You bitch!" another boy bellowed. He pulled a switchblade from his pocket and charged Mizuni, aiming for her heart. Mizuni whipped one vector through his neck and quickly caught his severed head. She hurled the gristly missile hard into the head of another one of the boys who had harassed her. His skull caved in like a crushed eggshell and he slumped limply to the ground.

The last two boys lost their nerve completely. They turned to flee into the crowd. One did not make it. Mizuni used a vector to retrieve the dropped switchblade and hurled it like a throwing dart at the back of one boy's head. It entered the back of his skull with the force of a rifle bullet and the blade burst out right between his eyes, sticking out like a grotesque horn. He sighed once and fell onto his face.

Mizuni began wading into the crowded park. She no longer cared who she killed, only that they were dead. She began lashing out left and right with her vectors, beheading and bisecting anyone who came within range. The crowd panicked and tried to run, trampling each other in their haste to get away. Mizuni for the most part ignored the screams and the pleas. She was the harbinger of death and was only too willing to bring her gift of destruction.

-:-:-

"Come on, the park is just ahead!" puffed Sailor Jupiter as the group sped towards the confrontation. A huge mass of people were all trying to escape at once and more people were getting injured by each other than by their attacker.

"So how are we going to find Mizuni in all this?" asked Sailor Moon.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem," groaned Sailor Mars as a fountain of blood sprayed a good twelve feet into the air.

Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus both gritted their teeth and began muscling through the tide of people trying to push them away from the carnage. They broke through the crowd to find Mizuni, standing alone, covered in blood. She glared at the two of them and both Senshi felt a chill run up their spines at those angry scarlet eyes that showed a very inhuman wrath.

"You are the actual Sailor Senshi? I never thought I would get a chance to meet you in person." Mizuni's expression softened for a moment. "I would have preferred to meet you under more favorable circumstances, but at the moment you are an unwelcome sight." Mizuni narrowed her eyes and looked from Sailor Venus to Sailor Jupiter. "Are you going to kill me?"

"Not if we can help it," replied Sailor Venus, "But you have to stop this!"

"Why should I stop?" asked Mizuni. "I have been pushed around by humanity all my life and now I'm being hunted like an animal. Do you choose to hunt me as well?"

"This has gone on long enough!" cried Sailor Jupiter.

**Jupiter Oak Evolution! **

Sailor Jupiter began spinning in place as green leaf-shaped blasts of energy burst from her body and sped towards the waiting Mizuni she hurled herself out the way and used her vectors to launch herself towards Sailor Jupiter. She began using her vectors to punch wildly at the tall Senshi and in moments Sailor Jupiter was on the ground, bruised and bloody from the onslaught of blows.

**Venus Love and Beauty Shock! **

Sailor Venus blew a kiss and a golden heat appeared in front of her face. She fired the energy mass at Mizuni but was astounded when Mizuni was able to block it with her vectors.

"I really don't feel like hurting you," said Mizuni. "After all, you're only trying to protect humanity from a perceived threat. But I will not be attacked!"

Sailor Jupiter suddenly found herself lifted off the ground and hurled towards Sailor Venus. Sailor Venus was unable to get out of the way in time as Sailor Jupiter crashed into her. They both went down and Sailor Venus found herself pinned under the unconscious form of her friend. She looked up to see Mizuni standing over her. There was little emotion to be seen in Mizuni's eyes. Sailor Venus had expected anger, or perhaps even remorse to be evident on the diclonius's face. Instead there was nothing but a detached coldness.

"I don't wish to kill you," said Mizuni, "but you have decided to be a continuous threat to my survival. And if you insist on being a threat, I will have no choice to eliminate you."

**Mars Flame Sniper!**

Mizuni was startled to see a flaming arrow speed out of nowhere. She raised her vectors to deflect the projectile and was blown off of her feet by the arrow. She looked to see the other three Senshi, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Moon, rush to their fallen comrades. Mars and Mercury rushed to assist Venus and Jupiter while Sailor Moon stood to confront Mizuni. Mizuni noticed that despite the apparent bravery of Sailor Moon, she had tears streaming down her face and looked absolutely distressed. Mizuni's first thoughts strayed to Usagi. That look of desperation was an almost match to that last look of pain that Mizuni had seen the previous night.

"You have great courage," growled Mizuni, "But there is no way you can defeat me." Mizuni whipped out one vector and knocked Sailor Moon off her feet. She was prepared to strike her again when a single red rose flew from a building roof and grazed across her cheek. Mizuni clamped one hand to her face and turned to see where that odd missile had come from. She saw a man dressed in a tuxedo and top hat standing on a rooftop and holding a cane. His identity was hidden behind a mask. Mizuni used a vector to hurl his rose back at him, but the masked stranger was able to block the rose with his cane. He deftly leapt from the building and stepped forward to confront her.

"Have you sunk so far into madness that you are willing to hurt your friends?" asked Tuxedo Mask. "You attack the few people trying to help you, why?"

"Only one has tried to help me. Only one has extended the hand of friendship to me and I do not see her here. You are just another annoyance who has decided to stand in my way. You shall die as well!"

There were no large objects near to where Mizuni was standing. The only thing within reach was a coin that had been carelessly dropped. Mizuni picked up the coin and hurled it at Tuxedo Mask. He tried to deflect it with his cane but the cane was not built to withstand an impact of that force. The coin snapped cleanly through the cane and continued forward into his skull, but the cane served its purpose. The coin's velocity was greatly reduced and was merely strong enough to knock Tuxedo Mask off his feet. He tumbled to the ground tangled in his cape and gave one groan before loosing consciousness.

Mizuni crossed the distance between herself and the fallen warrior and turned him over with her foot. She wanted to see his face before she tore him limb from limb. His mask had fallen away and Mizuni received a tremendous shock when she saw that face. "Mamoru?" she gasped.

Sailor Moon rushed to the side of Tuxedo Mask and threw herself between Mizuni and her fallen beloved. Sailor Moon very deliberately reached up and removed the jewels from her _odango _and the tiara from her head. She looked up at Mizuni and her lower lip trembled. "Don't you recognize me, Mizuni?"

Mizuni did indeed recognize her and guilt flooded over her like a terrible tide. Her knees threatened to collapse and tears began pouring out of her own eyes as well. "Usagi. It was you all along?" She looked at the other Senshi. "Rei…Makoto… Minako…Ami?"

"It looks like we both kept some pretty big secrets from each other," Sailor Moon chuckled weakly. "We're trying to help you, but have to let us! Please, just stop the killing!"

"This is what I tried to warn you about last night, Usagi," sobbed Mizuni. "This is why I wanted you to just forget me. As long as I am alive I am a threat not just to humanity but to the few people who ever cared about me as well. I don't think I can stop killing, it is part of what I am. Usagi? I have a favor to ask you. I need you to…"

**Crack!**

The unmistakable sound of a gunshot rang through the air and Mizuni felt the projectile smash through her vectors and slam into her shoulder. She was thrown off her feet and spun like a top before collapsing next to Sailor Moon. She gingerly touched the wound and her fingers came away bloody. "What was that? It was so heavy."

Mizuni and Sailor Moon both looked in the direction that the shot had came from. There were perhaps a dozen men dressed in military fatigues and armed with AK-47 assault rifles. One man stood out in particular. He was dressed in a khaki uniform that was slightly different from the rest of his men. He was quite tall and scarecrow thin with a receding hairline that was beginning to gray at the temples. He had a cigarette hanging from his lips and wore a pair of thick-rimmed spectacles. He would have blended in with any crowd and looked totally non-threatening, or he would if not for the enormous handgun that he had aimed at Mizuni.

"That's enough, diclonius," the man called out. "We don't want any more people to die here today, and certainly not one of your best friends. You have caused them a lot of pain and I'm sure you don't want to cause them any more."

Mizuni knew that if she remained next to Sailor Moon she would likely find her friends in the crossfire. It was plainly obvious that these men were no longer hooting to disable. Mizuni could easily guess that they had armor piercing rounds in those AK's and that they would not hesitate to shoot-to-kill. The rational part of Mizuni was secretly glad that her suffering was about to come to an end, but her instinctive side took over and decided to act on self preservation. She used her vectors to launch herself into the air and vaulted right into the middle of the street where the group of soldiers gathered. Without a word she began cutting wildly, severing limbs, heads, and torsos. Within moments the only man left was the tall leader who had shot her moments earlier. He was standing about four meters away and had his handgun aimed squarely at her torso.

Mizuni looked at the man expectantly. "Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Jotoma Timura," the man answered. "Is there any particular reason why you wanted my name Mizuni?"

"Because I wanted to know exactly who killed me before I die. I don't know why I want to know, I just do."

"Nooooo!" a voice rang out. Sailor Moon sprang to her feet and charged forward blindly. She crashed into Jotoma just before he was about to pull the trigger. His aim was knocked off and his bullet hit Mizuni in the thigh, ripping through both flesh and bone. Pain like nothing Mizuni had ever felt before flooded through her body. It was pure mortal agony and Mizuni just wanted it to stop. Jotoma's huge revolver clattered within vector range and Mizuni saw a chance to end her suffering, but the courage to take her own life just wasn't there. She looked over to see if Sailor Moon was ok and was shocked at the sight.

Sailor Moon had actually succeeded in tackling Jotoma to the ground. She had him by the collar of his shirt and was shaking him violently. "Stop it now!" she screamed through her tears. "You won't kill my friend! I wont let you! Cant you see she isn't evil?! I'm not going to let you take her away from me! I'll kill you first! I'll..!"

"Usagi?" Mizuni said weakly.

Sailor Moon leapt up and rushed to her friend's side she gasped in horror at the ragged at the ragged wound in her thigh and desperately looked around for a makeshift tourniquet. She did not see Jotoma get to his hands and knees and crawl towards his revolver.

"Usagi, don't worry about the wound," said Mizuni. Sailor Moon was not prepared for the calmness on Mizuni's face. "Just before I got shot I was going to ask you a favor. It isn't easy for me to ask and it won't be easy for you to do, but I would prefer if you did it."

Jotoma was about to pick up his handgun when it slid along the ground towards Sailor Moon and the diclonius. Jotoma fully expected to see his own weapon pointed back at him, to see the trigger squeeze seemingly of its own accord, for the hammer to cock itself and death to come rushing towards him. What he did not expect was for Mizuni to use a vector to hold the butt of his weapon in front of Sailor Moon.

"I was not meant to survive in this world, Usagi," whispered Mizuni. "I wish I were as brave as you, so I could spare you the pain, but I am not brave. Usagi, I need you to kill me."

Sailor Moon shook her head and shrank backwards. She trembled at the sight of that massive gun being presented to her. "I can't do it! Why do you have to die, Mizuni? Why can't this world just accept you?"

"I don't know the answer to the latter," said Mizuni. "But the answer to your first question is lying all around you." Sailor Moon looked around and for the first time really began to understand the significance of the broken corpses that had been strewn in Mizuni's wake. She looked back up to see Mizuni crawling the few feet between them. Mizuni pulled her friend into one final embrace and desperately tied to hold back the tears. "I'm so sorry for all the pain I cause. I would have liked nothing more than to just live quietly somewhere, not worrying about people trying to hurt me because I'm different, not having to worry about hurting other people. But I don't think that was meant to be."

"I wish the same thing for you, Mizuni" sobbed Sailor Moon. She pulled her friend closer and buried her face into her neck. "You really could destroy humanity if you wanted to, couldn't you?"

"It would only take a generation, perhaps even less that that," replied Mizuni. "All people everywhere would be giving birth to more diclonius and they would in turn most likely be wiped out by their own offspring. This world is a safer place without me in it."

Mizuni pried Sailor Moon off and held her at arm length. "I don't know for certain if this is the right thing to do, Usagi, but you alone among humanity may have the capability to find a way for both our races to coexist peacefully." Mizuni plunged one vector into Sailor Moon's head and placed it in her Pineal gland, infecting her with the diclonius gene. "Remember me Usagi, when you look at your daughter."

Sailor Moon silently nodded and picked up the revolver. She shakily rose to her feet and pointed the weapon at Mizuni's heart. Her hands shook and she tried to bring herself to pull the trigger. She shook her head and pointed the weapon at the ground. "Mizuni, I can't!"

"Yes you can," said Mizuni. "This world will not survive me. In order for you, your family and friends, and the rest of mankind to live I have to die."

"You're one of the best friends I've had."

Mizuni closed her eyes and grimaced. "You were the best thing that ever happened in my life Usagi. You were the first person to show me true warmth, compassion and love. But right now I can't feel anything but pain. My body and my heart are both in agony. Please Usagi, help me to stop hurting. I know that you will end my life for the right reason; not because I am a threat, but because you care enough to end my suffering. Please, make my death an act of compassion and not an act of fear."

Sailor Moon raised the revolver back into position. Mizuni turned her body to accept the full impact of the weapon and make an easier target. Tears flooded Sailor Moons eyes, but she stubbornly shook them away. "Mizuni I'm sorry!" she screamed at the top of her voice just before she pulled the trigger.

**Blam! Blam! Blam! Blam!**

Four bullets ripped through Mizuni's torso, bursting her heart and lungs. Blood spurted from the gaping wounds. "Thank…you…Usagi." Mizuni gasped. She shuddered once and lay still.

The revolver slipped from Sailor Moons hands and clattered to the ground. She dropped to her hands and knees next to Mizuni's limp form. She looked so calm, so peaceful. A terrible emotion welled up from the depths of Sailor Moon's soul; a bitter grief that she felt would consume her. With a cry of pain and rage Sailor Moon balled up one fist and smashed it into the concrete where Mizuni lay. The bones in her hand shattered from the impact. The pain almost felt good, like an anchor to reality. Sailor Moon slammed her fist into the ground again, smashing the bones even further. Bright crimson began to blossom into her white gloves from where her skin had split. She raised her fist to smash it a third time when a gloved hand reached out and caught her wrist.

Sailor Moon looked up to see the very worried face of Tuxedo Mask. He had a trail of blood running down the side of his face that mingled with his on tears. "Usagi…" he choked out.

Sailor Moon collapsed into Tuxedo Masks arms and unleashed the full measure of her grief. She sobbed uncontrollably into his chest, needing more that ever to be comforted. Tuxedo Mask tried to find the best words to say, but nothing seemed appropriate. Instead he just held his beloved close, trying to help share the burden of her grief. No words of comfort came, only his reassuring presence.

After several long minutes Sailor Moon was able to get a hold of herself. She crawled next to Mizuni's side and gently folded her arms over her chest. She wiped some of the blood off Mizuni's face and gently stroked her fallen friend's hair. "Mizuni, be at peace."


	6. Chapter 6

Epilogue

It was an unusually sunny day. Birds were singing their songs in the trees and squabbling on the ground over forgotten morsels. In fact, it was the kind of day that one looks forward to so that they can spend most of the day just lazing about in the sun. Unfortunately for a few, there was nothing to be cheerful about today.

Usagi stood in stoic silence as the coffin containing Mizuni's remains were lowered into the ground. The other Senshi; Rei, Ami, Minako, and Makoto were also there to pay their respects as well. Mamoru also stood next to Usagi, for once not drawing and glares or hard looks from Kenji Tsukino.

There were few tears shed for Mizuni that day. Few knew her well enough to truly mourn her passing and those few who did know her knew she was better off. It surprised Mamoru that Usagi was not crying. She just stood there, her right arm bound in a cast and supported by a sling (she had really done a number on her own hand when she took out her anger on the sidewalk). Usagi been one of the few to truly mourn for Mizuni, but she had spent the last few days since she killed her friend to stop her brutal rampage to move past her grief. Her heart would carry a scar for years to come, but the tears were, for the time present, dried up.

There was another attending that small funeral; one who's presence was an unwelcome sight to Usagi. Jotoma Timura had also come to see the young diclonius given a proper burial. He had quite surprised the Tsukino family by paying for everything. While the rest of Usagi's family had bought his story about her bringing down the Tokyo Butcher and getting killed in the process, the cover-up made Usagi feel both better and worse at the same time. While she did not want her friend to be remembered as a mass murderer, she also felt that she deserved some justice for the way the world had treated her.

Soon the ceremony was over and the few people who came to pay their respects began to file out of the cemetery. Usagi had noticed Jotoma trying to catch her eye and waited for the man to approach her.

"Miss Tsukino, if I could possibly have a private word with you?"

Usagi nodded and followed Jotoma to another part of the cemetery just out of hearing range from anyone else. "Look, just keep your pity and your condolences," snapped Usagi before Jotoma could say a word. "I do not want to receive either from you."

"Nor was I planning to offer such," replied Jotoma. He could not help but smile inwardly at this very unique young woman. "What you did was very brave though. It could not have been easy."

"You don't know the half of it," growled Usagi. She looked into Jotoma's eyes and startled him with her fierceness. "I don't think it is appropriate to be commended for my courage by a coward such as you."

Jotoma opened his mouth to protest but bit back his tongue. He and Usagi just stood there, glaring daggers at each other for several very tense seconds. Jotoma was the first to break. "I suppose I deserved to be called as much," he muttered. "After all, I treated her with the same indifference that I would have given to a stray dog suffering from rabies. But you Usagi, you alone saw her as a person. This may seem a small comfort, but I would go so far as to guess that during Mizuni's last few days with you she may have actually begun to feel human; something that a rather rotten twist of genetics and an uncaring society owed her but took away." Jotoma looked at the floor sheepishly. He could feel his throat tightening and it was getting hard to speak. "You may have proven everything we thought we knew about the diclonius wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"We have never considered what the effects of love are on a diclonius. You have given us a lot to think about; a lot to reconsider."

Usagi reached into a pocket and pulled out the PDA that Mizuni had left under her bed. She looked at it for a moment before handing it to Jotoma. "Mizuni wanted me to see what was on this. I've read through it and I can't help but wonder if the diclonius are truly the monsters you make them out to be"

Jotoma gratefully took the PDA. He also reached into his pocket and pulled out a small disk and handed it to Usagi. "What is this?" she asked.

"It's a facial recognition program that I was toying with for some time. I compared your picture as well as your friends to as many confirmed photo's of the Sailor Senshi as I could. This disk contains the results." He cocked one eyebrow at Usagi. "Perhaps you ought to consider changing your hairstyle. After all, Sailor Moon is the only other person I know of to wear her hair in two buns and long blonde pigtails."

"So that's how you found me out," said Usagi. "Does anyone else know?"

"No. This was the only copy I made, just before I purged the files from my personal computer and destroyed the hard drive."

"I suppose it's a fair trade then; my secrets for yours."

"A fair trade indeed," replied Jotoma.

Usagi nodded and turned to leave. She only took a few steps before turning around to confront Jotoma one last time. "You know, you don't seem like the hard-bitten strictly regimented impartial scientist type. If you were seeing Mizuni and the rest of her kind through an emotionally detached eye, you would have claimed her corpse and be in the process of dissecting her as we speak. Instead you made funeral arrangements for her, paid for the services yourself and put the Tsukino family name on her headstone. It's clear that you would much rather follow your heart than your head. Perhaps you should follow it a bit more often."

And with that, Usagi turned and left Jotoma alone with his thoughts. Jotoma reached into his pocket and pulled out his packet of cigarettes. He weighed the box in his hand, considering the amount of money every month he spent on the damned things, how many years they had probably shortened his life. The cigarettes seemed to be an appropriate physical symbol for the amount of disgust that Jotoma felt for himself at the moment. Very deliberately, Jotoma set the cigarettes on the ground and crushed the packet with his heal.

-:-:-

The cleanup of the warehouse was nearly completed when Lieutenant Homoto entered Jotoma's office. "Sir, we have finished stowing all the equipment and are ready for transport. We're just waiting for your orders to proceed."

Jotoma ignored Homoto for several minutes. What Usagi had said to him was still weighing heavily on his mind. '_I can't help but wonder if the diclonius are truly the monsters you make them out to be._' '_It's clear that you would much rather follow your heart than your head. Perhaps you should follow it a bit more often_.'

"Lieutenant, may I ask you a question?"

"Ask away sir."

"How are we any less monstrous than the diclonius?"

Homoto looked both shocked and confused. "I'm…not really sure I understand what you mean, sir."

"Think for a moment about what we do with the diclonius. We isolate them from all non-essential human contact. We perform experiments on them that most researchers would find unethical if performed on rats. We put them through psychological abuse and torment that would constitute a war crime if used on a P.O.W., and when all is said and done and we either cannot store them, or have no use for them, we euthanize them like they were stray cats."

"It's because they aren't human, sir. They don't think the same way and will kill us simply as a survival mechanism, a purely instinctive reaction based on fear."

"I don't think we're that different," said Jotoma as he rose to his feet. "We share the same ability to reason, we have the capability of spoken language, and we share the same emotional needs of love and a supporting family. Yet we deny them all these things and we label them as being driven by instinct, incapable of reason or logic. And we as you so eloquently put it, kill them as a survival reaction based on fear. So I ask again Lieutenant, how are we any less monstrous then these creatures we hunt so passionately."

Homoto shook his head in disbelief. "I'm afraid I cannot answer your question, sir."

"I thought not," said Jotoma in a very resigned tone. He pulled his sidearm and dropped it on his desk along with his I.D. card. "Do you have a pocket knife on your person, lieutenant?"

"Yes sir."

"May I use it, please?"

Homoto handed Jotoma his small knife. Jotoma immediately cut the rank insignia from his own tunic and dropped the knife onto the desk with his badge and sidearm. Ignoring the indignant look on his Lieutenant's face, be pulled his cigarette lighter from his own pocket and burned his rank insignia.

"You will not be seeing me again, Lieutenant as I think I've spent enough time in the company of monsters. Tell Chief Kakuzawa that I quit."

"Sir, he is most likely going to order you to be put to death for insubordination. You walk out that door and you're an instant fugitive."

"So be it," said Jotoma. "It's time I started doing the right thing, and if doing the right thing costs me my life, at least I'll die with a clear conscience."

Lieutenant Homoto looked like he was going to protest further, but instead just shrugged. "I understand, Jotoma-san. What will you do with yourself now?"

Jotoma thought about that for a moment. "I know a young lady who may have the capability of making our world a place where our two races can live in harmony. That might be nothing more than a fool's dream; but maybe, just maybe, we can find a way to achieve it."

"I suppose we could Jotoma-san. Only time will tell if you are proven right though."

END

I hope everyone enjoyed reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I have gotten a couple of complaints about it being too short, but I did not intend for this to be an epic tale of heroes who fulfill odysseys that take years to span. This was merely a brief idea I had that was, like Elfen Lied, meant to make you stop and think. Please, tell me what you though of it.


End file.
